


TNC drabble

by erihan



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M, PWP, fucking against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing i wrote up on skype and didnt want to waste. Akira fucking Keisuke against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TNC drabble

Its from all the stress building up in Igura, also from almost killing that dude back there. they don't even make it to the hotel where they get into the fateful argument, akira snaps and shoves keisuke against the wall.The next thing Keisuke knows Akira is pulling down his work suit while saying something about easy access, then his boxers are tugged down. Akira hasn't done this shit before and hes really pent up so he just shoves his way in and holds Keisuke's hand when he lets out pained sounds. Akira actually has a decent sized dick compared to Aoba and hes roughly fucking Keisuke against the wall like he can pour out all his frustrations into him. Kei meanwhile is trying to deal with the fact that it hurts and that Akira is actually having sex with him.

One time isn't enough though, and Akira still is frustrated and angry so when he finishes once he pulls out and drags Keisuke into the alley where its more private and passerbys don't wolf whistle at them. Then he has Keisuke get down on his knees and takes him doggy style, though his time hes considerate enough to start jerking Kei off so he feels good too. Eventually though Akira finally works out all his stress after another few rounds, though hes totally exhausted Keisuke. So he decides to be somewhat nice and cleans his friend up before dragging him back to the hotel so they can meet up with the worried Rin and Motomi.


End file.
